Confundus Metamorphmagus
by Emilleepayten
Summary: Lottie can change her looks without even thinking about it. Her widowed single mother is clueless to why, and unexplainable events occur. Her best friend reveals a startling secret. What will Lottie do when that fateful letter with the purple seal drops into her mail box?


_A/N: where to start? So I haven't updated in like, forever. And the second update I did give you was honestly, very pitiful of me. And before you stone me, let me tell you why. One of my close friends, Themer101(check her page out) offered to do a collab story with me, and everyone says sharing is better, so, of course I said the more the merrier! (Do not take seriously. This is only two authors, not ten) so we spent the last month planning, and have a killer story mapped out. Technically, I'm not supposed to post this until she has her first chapter out, but since this is pretty much the same chapter, with a couple changes, I decided to post a little early. Hopefully her first chapter will be out soon. And we can start making a real story. _

_Lots of love,_

_emillee_

_update: themer101's first chapter is out! Read it up and we can get onto chp 2_

11 year old Charlotte Wishcoltskie saw herself as a bar of chocolate. Her skin was creamy white and her hair and eyes were the exact shade of a hazelnut chocolate. It was pretty look, often completed with rosy blushing cheeks. She was beautiful chocolate. Although, Charlotte never woke up looking like chocolate.

Some days she woke up with green eyes, blonde hair and very dark skin. These days were most anoying. Changing all that back to normal took hours. It was one of the more irritating aspects of being able to change your appearance. At night, Charlotte had no control.

Today was an especially good subconscience transformation. She woke up to dark aubrun hair and black eyes. Getting those back to normal took only a couple minutes. Charlotte had more than enough time to finish her homework and make her mother's breakfast.

Charlotte's mother had been tremendously surprised when her daughter had been born. Her skin had been alabastor white and her hair a vivid shade of turqouise. Although her eyes started as the normal newborn blue, they changed color hourly when they faded. Thankfully most of the staff at the hospital didn't notice this. Those that did commented on the nice fuschia Charlotte's hair was, or how today her hair was almost a normal color.

Realizing that her daughter's ability was not short lived or from her own side of the family, Charlotte's mother decided to look towards her husband. She had known Charlotte's father for about 3 months before marrying him, and only been married 4 months before he died. Newly married and newly widowed, it was a grieving bride who found she was pregnant.

Charlotte's mother attempted to find out her recently deceased husbands past. After 10 months of startling developments in her daughter, including an unfortunate incident that turned the neighbors cat into half a dog for a day, Charlotte's mother decided that her brief husband had simply not existed in anything aside from his own physical state.

Not a record of him in a government record, a family member, or even a friend could be traced for questioning of Charlotte's abilities. Eventually, she gave up. Her goal now was to focus on her daughter and help her learn to control her odd gift.

As Charlotte grew her mother realized that at certain times when Charlotte was resting or sleeping, her hair would gravitate to natural colors. Charlotte's mother decided that if she could teach Laura to remain in a constant state of calm, she could learn to keep her hair a nice brown similar to her own hair color.

By 3 Charlotte had almost full control of her looks and emotions. Her mother started her in primary school with only a few incidents of changes, which were waved off when reported as child fantasy.

8 years later with a perfect record of looking the same, Charlotte began to notice some unusual things would happen while she struggled to contain her emotions. When arguing with a friend about better tv shows, the tv screen had shattered without being touched. Although her looks stayed exactly the same. Other sporratic incidents happened, and they were now occuring often enough for Charlotte to start being a little curious as to why they happened.

Charlotte's mother usually woke up at 6 am. As her job as a lawyer partner in the city generally involved late nights, Charlotte took it upon herself to have everything ready around 7 am. Owing to less appearance to change, shehad more time to work on the meal.

After a few minutes of concentrating on relaxing and willing her hair and eyes to shift a few shades, she began one of her mothers favorite breakfasts. So, by 6:50 today, Charlotte had pancakes ready.

"Oh! Lottie, we haven't had pancakes in forever!" Charlotte's mother exclaimed as she surveyed the kitchen table.

Charlotte smiled as her mother hugged her, her damp hair lightly tickling Charlotte's cheek. Charlotte's mother gave her a kiss on the head before leaving and called her usual parting statement as she walked towards the door.

"Remember, be yourself today, and keep your cool!"

That was a code she had developed with Charlotte when Charlotte started school. It was a reminder not to do anything drastic with her looks. A hidden message was keep your temper, slightly frusterated could give her hair red highlights, a full on tantrum frizzed her hair and make it as red as a tomato.

Mother left, and Charlotte proceeded to do her morning chores before her carpool arrived. While she was scrubbing a stuborn spot on the counter, a thump in the hall told her that the mail had been delivered. Remembering an important packet her moher had ordered. Charlotte walked to the hallway and picked up a bundle of papers.

The packet was right on the top. Smiling, Charlotte put it on the counter for her mother, and checked the remaining mail, a couple bills, and a few junk mail letters later, she came accross an envelope made of strange feeling, slightly yellowed paper. Flipping it over she saw her own name, along with her address, and at the very top was a purple wax seal with a sort of four part divided crest with a large H in the middle

Extremely intrigued, she went up to her mothers office to find a letter opener, in the hopes of saving the seal for later observation, as she was prying the seal off she heard a car horn blaring outside the house.

Dropping the letter and scrambling down the stairs, Charlotte raced outside and ran for the slowly departing car.

"You're late dearie!" A slightly plump, motherly type woman exclaimed from the drivers seat.

Charlotte grinned, and took her seat in the back. As she sat down, she frowned and asked,

"Where is Sean?"

"Don't you worry Lottie dear, he's waiting for us at the library"

Charlotte nodded, her mind wandered to the letter, she would read it later, and hopefully reveal the mystery.


End file.
